Secret Re-Uploaded
by Alexandra K3S
Summary: Every night a mysterious girl with her face hidden under a mask appeared at Kakashi's apartment and their carnal passion began...Now, when every thing went beyond what he expected, it was more than intimacy, what would Kakashi do?


**WOW, I actually wrote this more than 6 years ago and I did feel regretted for never finishing it. I do love this story a lot and already have the ending for it for a long time but it's actually a lot harder to actually lead the whole story to that end and tie up all the loose ends. Since I love to create emotional, angsty but logical story rather than a sloppy one. And so I re-read it (about a year ago) and realized how horrible my writing back then was. Full of grammar errors. I liked to think my writing is better now even though it isn't really. ^_^. But I still want to re-upload this story and hopefully have the motivation to end it this time. I've edited and re-wroted many parts of the stories since I'm a bit better with dialogues now (again, I like to think so, :)). So here it is again.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto's characters, they all belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You're late"

The soft but muffled voice once again echoed around his huge and hollow apartment through which the chilly spring night's wind was freely flowing from the large window with sliding pane wide open, evoking the thrilling sensations to his mind and body. He hardly ever felt goose-bump in his life but her voice somehow managed to make his skin tingle ever so slightly in a not entirely unpleasant way. Her voice nonetheless always had this strange mixture of joy and agony – an ambiguous agony that he could not explain every time he saw her.

She came.

Yes, tonight would be a very short night

It was always like this every time she came, leaning on his window sill or sitting loosely on his bed, she backed against the moon. The silver light was flooding in his room through the large window but did not offer any help in revealing her mysterious identity as he could never see her face under that mask. She wore an ordinary kunoichi outfit which almost all of Konoha's female ninjas would own one and a cat mask with foreign decorations. It looked like a hand-made, one-of-a-kind mask. Only her delicate, slender body was something he could ever chance to fully contemplate and admire.

Her aromatic scent was also filling the air around him, sinking him into some states of oblivion as his sense of smell was fully operating to take in every trait of this alluring and gentle tang. Her smell was feminine but yet so unique. It only belonged to her and every time she came, he could detect her presence, first by this odor and next by his extreme ninja skills.

He didn't know yet, how long could he still smell this scent? How long could he still play this game? But one thing was for sure, good things never lasted long.

But she was there and soon they could steal some precious moments away from this harsh life and cruel world of killing and sacrifices. He did not know which one made him more excited - her mysteriousness or the stealthy atmosphere surrounding their affair. But even when he could see her face and knew her in person, he would still think of her as an irresistible temptation. Who wouldn't think that way when they are with such an exquisite creature?

It was fair enough game for both of them. He understood. He had been hiding his face for almost his life and to almost every one he met whether they were close to him or not so now, there was no reason for him to uncover her face, to know who she was. Besides, this secret was like an important catalyst making their game more fun to play. Anyone could get more excited waiting for the main surprised dish on a luxurious banquet. Somehow he had this feeling that if one day he saw her face, they would never be able to see each other again. So why ruin all the fun anyway?

Traversing the room in his usual carefree manner, he smiled under his mask at her:

"Sorry. It can't be helped. I had come across this very nice pussy cat and couldn't help stopping and stroking her"

His teasing earned him a soft giggle from behind the cat mask as she quipped:

"Must be a very soft little bundle of fun, or fur, I guess. Judging by how long you spent playing with it"

"Well, that pussy was fun but…"

Pausing to slide the windowpane behind her shut with a sound click, he sat down on the bed, making it sink under his weight and his back was against her:

"I had a much sexier pussy cat to play with here"

And on she would move closer to him, from behind, binding his eyes with the smooth silk ribbon, filling his sense with her warm presence. In this endless darkness, he could not see her with his naked eyes but all of his other senses worked their hardest to take in every traits of her existence with an insatiable hunger.

"I know you could see though the dark with your sharingan but please, don't do that" – she had pleaded with him the first time she went here.

Great, she knew about him, not everything but enough to make judgment of his famous weapon while he did not know a damn thing about her. Why he agreed to this game in the first place, he did not know. At that time he could only remember about an intolerable sentiment named "loneliness". But once you agreed to a game, it was only fun and fair when you abided by certain rules, wasn't it? If she said no peeping, he should at least follow it in the meantime. If he did want to find out about her, he had endless methods to do it effortlessly but respecting the opposite sex – especially your sex mate was always written in his moral black book. Besides she already proposed a very tempting offer:

"If one day you don't feel like doing this anymore, or let say, you're fed up with me, just say it, I'll disappear from your life forever." It served him right and obviously she had thought about him when deciding to be with him like this. Because of that, he had to respect her rules. He knew she still took extra measure to hide her identity nonetheless. Let say her voice. Under the mask, her voice was barely audible and even when the mask was off, she may have changed her voice that she couldn't be recognized any more. He knew at least two jutsus that helped to mimic hundreds of different voices and tones from horses to human beings. Hearing her voice off-mask, he knew this was an chakra-distorted voice because

Waiting for her to tie the silk ribbon around his own eyes, he sensed the bed dipping little by little with anticipation towards where he perched. But instead of a lithe cloth like usual, she enclosed him in a great embrace from behind. Her supple breasts were pressed against his back, suddenly transferring the welcomed warmth and electric shiver along his spine. He smirked contentedly in the dark after noticing she had just doffed her clothes off. And now she was here on nothing else but her wonderful torso. His smile died off quickly as he felt something different about her tonight with the way she hugged him this gently. Something sad in this lingering embrace even when she was just giggling with his flirting before. He silenced for a few moments and then slowly he asked:

"What's happened?"

"Nothing"

He already knew the answer. That was why he was usually a little bit hesitant to ask. If he asked her something, it was just to let her know he did take notice of the shifts in her emotions. She had not told him a thing about herself and he bet she would never intend to. That was not included in the rules she laid down between them in the first place. He did not intend to violate the rules either.

A few more moments passed by and she still hugged him tightly with her arms around his shoulder and her soft, fragrant mounds fully on his back. She would drive him crazy if she continued to do this any longer, and then he signed slowly before whispering in the darkness:

"You should cover my eyes, I would stop using my sharingan but I can't help opening my eyes to look at you."

He felt rather than saw she nodded her head lightly and groped beside her clump of clothes to take out a ribbon. She tied it around his eyes not too tight, not too loose, just enough to cover his sight. Then he gently turned around to face her, pulled her lightly but quickly into his lap, pressed his strong and tough chests against her tender ones. And there they were, so perfectly right. With all these stealthy and mistaken emotions, through all these nights, he didn't know why everything was so damned right when they were together…

She was a mystery. She was a secret. She created these exhilarating guilty feelings inside him. She brought back the worldly pleasure to him. She twisted his heart with outlandish melancholy, with joy and utter bliss and millions of emotions he could not name.

After their first few nights together, it was drawn to him there must be something wrong with the way she insisted on keeping her identity hidden from him. It was not some sort of thrill elements she spiced up into her offer to make the sexual encounter deliciously bizarre and interestingly filthy. She really meant to keep her identity a mystery until the very end. She was not overtly touchy-feely about his rare attempts on uncovering her life details (since he did not really want to ask most of the time) but her guard was constantly on, making him all the more suspicious of her real person. If there was nothing wrong, if she was just a normal girl and he was a normal man, she would never cover her face, hide herself from him. He did not believe himself that this affair could last this long. At first he was intrigued by her seemingly perfect offer as it sounded like a win-win scenario for both of them (even he doubted if there was ever such case for anything. Everything had its prize).

He did not get bored of her like he thought he would since there was always something about her that he could not dismiss as a casual fling during lonely nights. She was simply different from all the other women crossing his life. And anytime she was here, in his arms or cuddled herself into his body, everything seemed perfectly right…

Leaning forward to kiss the masked lips to determine where her face was, he gently removed the barrier to capture her soft mouth with his own. She always tasted just as sweet and sensuous as her smell. He loved torturing her with his teasing nips at her lower lip, her chin and her neck to earn him some slight hungry groans from the back of her throat before exploring her oral cavern with his tongue. He felt she sucked it with the same fervent manner that he gave to her. The softness of their oral fleshes wrestling turned him on as he tried to drink her soul from those mad kisses. Slowly, he trailed down her chin, her throat making her moan in pleasure. He tasted her skin thoroughly and inhaled as much her sensual and saccharine aroma as possible – an aroma that had wandered inside him ever since the first night it appeared in his life; an aroma he never had enough or felt bored of. Gently propping the small of her back with one hand, he used the fingertips of the other hand to glide on her velvet skin, travel through the curve of her body, from her nicely round breasts and their perky nipples to her slender waist, then down to her thigh, onto her valley and her inner thigh to entice delicious goose-bumps on the right spots…

All his touches made her tremble in a very sexy way as she tugged his vest's zip with her also trembling hand. Slowly he laid her down on the comfy bed while she kept discarding his vest and his shirt onto the floor. He felt rather than saw her appreciating his physique under the moonlight as she roamed over his lean, slightly muscular chests with her small hands. He smirked contentedly with his effect on her then moved his hands to the fly of his pants, he suddenly felt her hands stopped him in the middle…

He didn't have to wait long when she unhurriedly undid his button and pulled its zip down. She gradually pulled the pants down his thigh, away from his feet and threw it onto the floor along with the others. Maybe it is her thing; she always liked to take his pants down by her own hands. He was obviously in no place to disagree with that adorable quirk.

Fondling her breasts, he sucked them slightly and circled the nipples with his tongue at the same time. She had such nice breasts, firm but soft, not too big – he had to admit but just the right size with her body, adding more faultlessness to her natural shapeliness and more titillation to him with their foreplay. All was to prepare for an amazing sexual experience bound to happen.

He moved comfortably between her legs, pressing his hardness against her. Her long legs tangled around his waist.

Even though he couldn't see anything from the first day they made love; he knew that she was a very beautiful young girl. She was medium tall, about 1m65, slender and with lovely curves in the right places. Her legs were long, supple but strong. She must be a ninja for sure as no normal girl could have this type of strong and enticing body at the same time.

And on he entered her and started his smooth rhythm in and out her body with the ultimate pleasure…He felt ten times more arousing when hearing her sensual moans along their lovemaking. She did not overreact or fake it. Everything seemed to be so natural when it came from her mouth… and she was amongst just the best sex he could remember in thirty one years of his life. He was completely erected and her inner muscles were so tight and they fit completely well…

It was much easier this time since the first…

Their first night was also her first time. He discovered it with a total shock only when he was inside her with so much difficulty. Normally, he would figure it out immediately if a girl was a virgin or not before even taking her to his bed. But all these darkness and binding ribbons must have clouded his judgment. His analytical mind did not work quite properly. Why all of a sudden she appeared in his life, gave out the weirdest suggestion and the next moment he knew that he was the one who took away her virginity. It just did not make sense for a woman with such an offer to be a virgin.

"Is this your first time?"

He asked to confirm and even when he couldn't see, he felt her nodding lightly as her body shifted with discomfort. Well that did explain the thundering heartbeats in her ribcage this whole time when he started to undress her. She had acted as nonchalant as possible but her own heart could not lie. She was probably crying because of pain. But it shocked him even more when she held on to his arms and said in her choked voice:

"Please, don't…stop"

Then he went on with the greatest carefulness in his life, he didn't know why but he didn't want to give her pain or any regrets for her first time. Well, maybe he did know why. Maybe it was his own male ego screaming at him that he should uphold his secretive reputation as one of the most talented ninjas in Konoha and also the most skillful ones in bed. It was always tough dealing with a virgin but he would give her the pleasure she came asking for. Holding her up and patiently waiting for her to adjust to his length and the fresh pain, he tenderly rubbed her spine up and down and murmured encouraging words into her ears while nipping and licking them. He trailed down to place open-mouth kisses on her sensitive neck and glazed it with his tongue, trying to distract her from all the uneasiness underneath. Burying his face into her bosoms, he inhaled deeply:

"You have this very sexy smell, don't you notice?"

"Is it? – she chuckled heartily even when there was still a glimpse of agitation in her voice – "I don't often smell myself. Maybe I should from now on"

"Yeah, you definitely should, don't blame me if you're addicted to it" – he smiled and took a nipple into his mouth as she bit back a loud groan. This girl is so sensitive. Everywhere he touched, she would respond in her earnest. Was it because she was a virgin, too hungry for a man's touch? Obviously he savored all of these. The way she held onto his hair for dear life as he assaulted her front and squeezed her butts roused him to no end. Soon he could feel her pain ebbed away as moistures gathered more around their point of connection and she started to move up and down his length. The sensation quickly washed over him as her tightness was clamping him deliciously:

"That's it, you're doing it very well, girl"

Guiding her movement with his hands on her hips, he winced in great pleasure as she circled her arms around his neck and panted and moaned heavily into his ears – they sounded like music to him. Their rhythms picked up quickly as she plunged herself mercilessly onto his manhood. He muffled her groans with his kisses as their tongues went on dancing with each other and all the wetness around their mouths and their sex kept increasing every moment passed by. Her vaginal walls clamped shut helplessly around his cock, milking him with an amazing intensity and pressure. Soon she was catapulted into the centre of her very first ecstasy by the way she clenched her hands so tight against his shoulders (he would not be surprised if they left marks there) and tried to not scream but failed miserably. He was very close to follow suit. Not yet though. Slowly laying her shuddering form down on the mattress, he heard her marveled through heavy panting:

"Wow, it was…" – struggling to breath, she whispered: "amazing"

He chuckled with her innocent honesty:

"If we keep going, I'll tell you, I'll make it even better. Again?"

"Of course" – she chortled as he moved before waiting for her confirmation.

The next morning when the sky was only dimly lit and most people had not appeared in Konoha's street, he heard her wake up, dress herself and left with a small whisper in his ear: "I'll come back. Thank you"

For three days, he wondered whether he was in the oddest dream as that time he was too drunk and too busy with the terrible feeling of solitude. But at the fourth night, when he got home and found her on his bed, he knew it was not a dream at all.

Two months had passed since then and he had to admit that she had smothered the loneliness inside him. He longed for her, desired her and felt entirely sated when he was with her. He couldn't name the feeling he had for her because it was nameless just like her- the nameless girl who appeared so late in his life but made everything so right. He did not know or may never know why she could sense his sadness or anguish, but every time the forlornness was biting his soul, killing him from inside, she appeared, fulfilled his emptiness, alleviated his misery and then disappeared again and again.

_You give me everything but why did you never say what you want from me?_

"Kakashi"

She cried out his name in ecstasy as they came to their orgasm, he flooded her inside with the hot white flash of his seed. He also wanted to call out her name but he could not as he did not know it. He knew nothing about her.  
Then he collapsed on her body, they panted rapidly; he felt her sweat and her thumping heart beats, it was like music to his ears…

_I wish I could see your face…But if I do that, can I see you again?_

Lying quietly beside each other, Kakashi felt her cuddle more into his body and he heard her whisper:

"Kakashi, are you sleeping?"

"Yes, I am" – he teased

"I don't know why but I love the way you sitting on the roof and reading your book, it seem so carefree and cute"

"Cute?"

No one ever told him that he was cute especially when he was a thirty one man- an entire adult - he smiled and reached to her arm; tighten it more around his chests.

"Yeah, especially when you find something funny or dirty, I don't know, your eyes seemed to sparkle and the corner of your eyes crinkled with mischief, I knew that you are smiling or laughing under this mask. It's really really cute."

"Where did you see me on the roof?" – he ventured out of curiosity

"It was when I…"- suddenly cut herself off as if remembering she was skating on thin ice – "I can't tell you". Kakashi instantly picked up her cue:

"Yeah, I know, I've just tried, whether you let your guard down" - said he with a touch of playfulness

"Kakashi" – her voice was not amusing – "you promised not to find out about me, remember?"

After a long pause, Kakashi heaved a sign at last:

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Curiosity's taken over me. Now I know what my disciples think Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke."

He sudden felt a light, so light quiver from her body transferring to his when he mentioned his disciples' names but then she asked without any hesitation, making he think it may just be the chilliness of the night:

"What's about them?"

"They tried so hard to uncover my face when they were twelve or so, I knew all of this and played with them until they gave up. It was sort of fun toying with them at that time. I couldn't get it though, why did they so desperately want to see my face, but not until now…"

"Did they really give up?" – She asked after a small laugh ignoring his last sinking words.

"Not really, they still ambushed me countless times later when they had any chance but they never succeeded."

"What a cute persistent bunch, weren't they? How did they ambush you? Tell me?"

She eagerly hopped on top of his chest with her arms folded under her supple breasts.

"Why do you care?" – he quirked an eyebrow and gently entangled his fingers through her soft tresses.

"To see how embarrassing you fell for their little traps, I guess" – she quipped. It was a pity not being able to see this mischievous girl's face. He was sure she would look damned cute with sparkling clever eyes.

"Have I just told you they never succeeded?"

"Oh, come on Kakashi, everyone knows how big a klutz you are off-duties"

His lover sniggered as she poked his chest with her forefinger accusingly – "I'm pretty sure they've got you dangled around their little fingers most of the time"

"Everyone?" – He reiterated with a tad phony hurt in his voice – "last time I checked, my reputation wasn't entirely that bad"

"I guess they got plenty to say about you behind your back" – she added still with the playful spite.

"Like Kakashi-sama – the sexiest god-like bachelor ever lived in Konoha?"

He remarked coolly as his hand suddenly squeezed her bum for dramatic effect, earning him a small shriek from the girl. Quickly regaining her control, she slapped him lightly on the chest to punish his depraved act:

"More like Konoha's number one closet-pervert after Jiraiya sama" – Her voice barely concealed the jest.

"Closet ?" rebuked Kakashi with honest surprise "I don't think I've ever hidden the fact that I love perverted stuffs". He could clearly feel she sighed dejectedly as her chest pressed down onto his to release her feigned disappointment groan.

"You're so damaged beyond repair Kakashi. I can't help feeling pity for your students having a teacher reading porn in public"

"You shouldn't though, they caused me more troubles than you can imagine" – He chuckled as she nudged her head onto his shoulder.

"Really?" – she asked curiously – "were they that bad?"

"The boys were a hell lot of work. The girl was at first but she'd grown up quicker. She's much more mature and smarter than the boys. I think. Still, it's only fair why the boys struggled so much though. Naruto is destined for greatness. It wouldn't make sense if he'd had its easy, right?"

His hand stroked her head tenderly while she drew lazy circles on his chest, a simple act that never failed to warm him up from inside:

"You seem very proud of them?"

"I do" – he said matter-of-factly – "not all the time though, not when they've tried all these dirty tricks on me to take my mask off. Can you imagine going home and discover all of your shirts with attached masks cut off. Then I had to wear a silly handkerchief for a week while waiting for my shirts all fixed up. The other time they blackmailed me by having my Icha Icha collection buried deep in the wood if I didn't show them my face. Very lovely brats"

"Well, the more you hid, the more curious and persistent they were, I guess. Other people just buckle under pressure and give them what they want already"

"Why would I ruin the fun? Because of their desperation, I'd had so many free meals from them as they expected to see me eating with my mask off" – he couldn't help a big grin while referring back to these fond memories.

"You were just too mean to them"

His lover hissed in a very lovely way, but yes, it suited her age – he smiled and turned around to face her, his hand was groping in the dark for her face, and then it rested tenderly on her silky cheek, he mused:

"My face is nothing special; I'm not worth seeing, not like you, I'm sure that you're much more worth looking at than me."

Kakashi was always a man with dual personalities. He was very lazy and laid-back off duties, but so fierce and efficient on the battle fields. He could be lukewarm and distant most of the time but when he wanted to show someone he cared about them, he usually made it unforgettable. He had this amazing ability with words. With just a few selected sentences he could effectively reduce any one to a tiny insignificant grain of dirt if he wanted to or in opposite situations made them felt significantly better if he decided to cheer them up. Nonetheless, he was probably ignorant of this ability most of the time. His intuitiveness over people's feelings was something he did not realize he had it. He valued the rational side of his brain more than anything even when he was just naturally as insightful. But that again made him more irresistible than he ever knew.

"Kakashi, Thank you" – She whispered with a hint of gratefulness

"For what"

"For everything"

He bridged the small gap between their bodies once again to warm her up, leaving no distance between them, chest to chest, arm in arm and body to body:

"Say my name again"

"Why?"

"Just say it, I love hearing you say my name"

"Kakashi"

"Once more"

"Kakashi"

"Once more"

Kakashi.


End file.
